Avengers One-Shot Collection
by AlexisHuang101
Summary: He was there. A shell, not Loki, not anymore, just there.
1. Now and Forever

**AN: This is a group of one-shots, some inspired by art, some inspired by quotes, some songs ect. I don't own any of it, I will state it in the AN's.**

**This one-shot is inspired by three images I saw. I guess it is really a drabble fic. Go to my Author's Page to find the link to the album for images.**

**Disclaimer: For this one, I own nothing, actually, besides the plot, if I can even take credit for that because it is an art-inspired fic.**

* * *

_Avengers One-Shot Collection  
__AlexisHuang101  
__Title: Now and Forever  
__Paring: Friendship/Brothership!Loki/Thor  
__Image: Now and Forever  
__Word Count: 1, 167 Words_

* * *

'_You have heart.' – Loki, Avengers_

* * *

He was there.

A shell, not Loki, not anymore, just _there._

Just sitting, staring, waiting. Waiting for what?, Thor did not know.

_Ergi._

_N__īđgæst._

_Ragr._

_Argr._

_Seiđmenn._

He had heard the words before, he thought in jest, of his brother's skills he was proud of.

He was blind, as Loki is now. He was blind to the ridicule his brother had to face for centuries of their long, yet short, lives, as Loki is blind to the obvious love he still holds for him.

He wished for the days were things where simple. Thor and Loki, Loki and Thor. It just went without saying, they were always together, always happy, pranking their parents, pushing the boundaries until they snapped, even then they were together. Then, they grew up. Thor lent more towards weaponry and hand-to-hand combat whilst Loki spent time in the library, trying to make a distance between them.

Now, Thor wished he noticed the signs earlier. He wished that he wasn't as naive as he was. He wished he could take it back. But, he cannot. He cannot change it; he could not tamper with fate, as stupid and pathetic as it was.

Tony promised him ten minutes without surveillance, but then he had to be gone. Five minutes have past, of him just staring at the shell of his brother, every now and again a tear escaping from his and the Trickster god's eyes. But, with five minutes left, he did not intend to waste anymore of his time.

"Brother?" He calls; his voice as clear as it could be with the wavers of emotion that were currently present. "Brother, please."

"Not...brother..." Loki's voice is broken, damaged, weak, disjointed, but it was something. It gave Thor a little warmth, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Hope.

"No matter what bloodlines we may or may not share, you are my brother. I do not see a brother through blood, but through memories, relationships, emotional connections. How can you not see that?"

"Not worthy to be brother." His sentence was less disjointed, but not a complete sentence all the same. His voice was wrong, not the strong voice that could lash out phrases so sharp that it would take two seconds before one could realise they were insults, or speak with such intelligence that it could make the greatest scholar of Asgard look nothing more than a child entering their first year of tutoring. No, this voice was weak, defeated, not...not Loki.

"You _are_ worthy of _everything_ that we had, happiness, title, freedom of mind, spirit and body, all this and _more_, why can you not see that...that...that no matter what happens, you will _always_ be my brother?" Thor gently slams his fist on the thick glass.

Loki turns to face him, his eyes dull and lifeless; missing that mischief flare Thor was so used to.

Loki sighs and turns away, truly given up. Thor's blue eyes flame up with anger.

"You _are_ worthy! Why can you not believe it? Why can you not believe Mother, Father and I miss you, mourned you, _love_ you!?" Tears well in his eyes. "Please, brother, let me in."

"Do not call me that." Loki hisses; his voice almost back to the venomous state it once was but only a day before. "I was _never_ your brother, you oaf. How can you not see _that_?"

"I do not see everything in black and white, brother." Thor whispers. "There has to be some greys in there too." Loki scoffs.

"That has to be the smartest thing you have ever said." He snarks over at him. The little red light starts to blink once more. Thor doesn't notice, nor does Loki. Neither of them knows they now have an eight-person audience.

"We _mourned_ your death, Loki, so much Father nearly fell into the Odin-Sleep again, we had to guard the edge of the Bifrost so Mother did not jump over the edge to find you. I could not sleep unless it was in your chambers, I did not eat, the Warriors Three and Sif followed me everywhere in fear I would take my own life. I made myself never forget you." He slams his forearm into the glass, small cracks forming. "All you have to do is look." Loki turns and rolls his eyes as he spots his well-ridiculed symbol on the metal covering his not-brother's forearm.

"All it shows is that you all held onto false hope." He growls.

"Mother was overjoyed when Heimdall came with the news." Thor whispers in an almost begging tone. "Father wanted you to return home as a prince, a soldier lost at war. But when he found out the Tesseract was in your possession, he feared for your sanity."

"Or, he just wanted another relic." Loki turns away, his back hunched over as he stares at the silver walls.

"No! Never!" Thor all but roars. Taking a deep breath, he sighs and lowers his hand onto Mjolnir. "He never saw you as a relic, Loki, but as a son, as did Mother, much like I see you as a brother."

"A brother?!" Loki scoffs, slowly turning blue. "How can Thor, the almighty Golden Prince of Asgard, be the brother of Loki, a Jötunn?" Thor swallows.

"You see a monster, I see Loki. You see a killer, a murderer, a child-slayer, all I see is my brother." Thor whispers. "We all love you, Loki. We did then, we do now and we will forever."

"Then you are all nothing but fools." Loki hisses as Thor slams his hand holding Mjolnir into the glass. Miraculously enough, the glass holds, but a spider web of cracks appears, spreading slightly outside of the area of Mjolnir's side.

"Please Loki, if you can find it in your heart-" Thor is interrupted with a hallow laugh.

"Heart? I have no heart; it was taken, taken with everything I had left. You say that our _brotherhood_ is made on memories, love, affection, relationships. I have _none_. No memories, no love and no affection." Loki hisses at his not-brother lowly. The thick glass is shattered by the weight of Mjolnir as Thor flies forward, forcing Loki into a hug.

"If you have no memories, we shall make new ones." He whispers into his almost-crying not-brother's hair. "If you do not feel our love for you, then we shall love you more. If you have no affection, then we shall give you more affection until you can give it back to us." Slowly he places his head over Loki's chest, the god of mischief holding onto his shoulders gently. "You have heart." He confirms. "I hear it." He looks up to Loki's green eyes, his blue ones wet with tears and wide with begging. "Come back to Asgard, come _home_."

Loki takes in a deep breath.

"When shall we leave?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the communications room, Tony was please to note he was not the only one with tears in his eyes.

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Should I make more? I have 20 planned if you want me to make a set.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. There Are Two I's in 'I Do What I Want'

**AN: Sorry for the wait, but here is the next one, hope it was worth the wait. This is also based on a piece of art, which is under the same name as the title.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stan Lee to you? Do I look like I am rolling in money? Am I American? Have I been on the Big Bang Theory? No. I do, however, LOVE MARVEL, and that's why I am here. Also, don't own the art!**

* * *

_Avengers One-Shot Collection_

_AlexisHuang101_

_Title: There Are Two 'I's in 'I Do What I Want'_

_Paring: Friendship/Brothership!Loki/Thor_

_Image: There Are Two 'I's in 'I Do What I Want'_

_Word Count: 959_

* * *

Loki was bored.

That never leads to something good.

Of course, this was his own doing. He _did_, after all, bent the rules until they broke.

~o~o~o~

The wind was pounding against both of their ears, the cold weather of Jötunnhiem cutting into the warm clothing that the two gods wore. One, dressed in royal red, was dangling off a cliff as his brother, dressed in emerald green, held onto his forearm firmly.

"Brother, do not let go!" Thor shouts over the forceful winds.

_Do not let go, of course I am not going to bloody let go.'_ Loki thinks furiously, before a spark appears in his head, a mischief smile grows on his face.

He let go.

~o~o~o~

"You let me go!" Thor shouts. Loki rolls his eyes, loving the feel of the blood in his head as he reads.

"Yes, I did."

"You _let_ me **go**!" He states again. Loki turns a page, unamusement apparent on his face.

"I thought you said _'Brother, do let go'_." Loki states, looking at the diagram on the page. "The winds of Jötunnhiem did deafen my ears." He states, turning the book upside-down to get a better view of the image in front of him. Turning his eyes over to Thor, it is noticeable that he is still shaking. "It could be worse." He notes, turning his glaze back to the diagram of a Midgardian sea serpent known as the Kraken. "I could have not thrown Mjolnir over the edge."

"You _let_ me _**go**_!" Thor shouts once more.

"Is that all you are capable of saying?" Loki asks quietly, reading the text provided next to the image. "I _know_ I let you go. I was there."

"There is such thing as trust, brother, and I trusted you not to let _go_!" Thor states firmly. "Trust is the building foundation of friendship and a team." He quotes their father fondly.

"Are we a team, brother?" Loki questions as he marks his book before putting it by his side. "You are truly a warrior, I, however, am just a sorcerer, a magician."

"We are brothers, we are a team." Loki turns to smile at his brother brightly.

"Yes we are."

~o~o~o~

_(Some Time After)_

Loki sighs, his head aching from the weight of his body being forced down onto it by Midgard's stupid gravity.

And Odin took his magic away for this journey.

A game had made Thor angry. He was refusing to talk to him.

Travelling down to Midgard with Thor half a decade after his attack on the realm was hard, but his not-brother wanted to show him the entertainment device the Man of Iron had introduced him to known as an X-Box, which remarkably did not look like an 'x'.

The game involved team work, to defeat some magical man from destroying an entire race of people. That is all Loki could understand from Thor's description, even then it was rather hard to piece together.

Standing at the cliff, ready to attack the castle that the wizard was currently residing in, the avatars (Thor's was redheaded, where Loki was the girl with a curly mop of brown hair) just look over the grounds of the castle, which was explained to be a school.

Loki couldn't resist.

Surely Thor was tempting him.

He made his avatar push the two boys over the edge.

Of course, Thor was not happy.

_Thor was livid, this was twice now Loki had made him fall off an edge, regardless that this was a video game._

"_You pushed me off the edge!" He shouts in anger, not believing that Loki would have repeated his actions._

"_I did." Was all Loki responded._

"_We are a team."_

"_Indeed we are."_

"_There is no 'i' in 'team', Brother." Loki scoffs as he slides off the couch._

"_There's two 'I's in 'I do what I want." He retorts._

_With that, Thor slams his controller on the ground and storms out of the room._

Currently, Loki was outside their rooms that Tony had provided. He wasn't going to give the trickster his own room; he didn't quite trust him enough for that. Oh, who was he kidding? He didn't trust him at all. But, he would rather have Loki in his house in the same room as Thor than to have his home, suit, and quite possibly himself, destroyed from the wrath of Thor's hammer and his temper tantrums.

"Thor, it is just a game." He tries first.

"I won't trust you ever again." Thor pouts through the door.

"I was only jesting, brother."

"Jest all you want, we are a team, you can't break trust."

"Even in a game?"

"Even in a game." Thor confirms. Loki sighs.

"I promise that I will never do such a thing again." Loki calls through the door. "Just let me in so I can retire for the evening." Snuffles from inside.

"Promise?"

"You have my word brother." Loki swears and the door opens.

_(The Next Morning)_

"You did it again!"

"It was the dragon!"

"It was you! There is no-"

"Yes, yes, I know! There is no 'i' in 'team'! Well, guess what Thor, I guess this means we are not a team!"

"We never where!"

Tony sighs as he rubs his temples. Gods throwing tantrums was emnever/em something good, to his wallet or his mental health. He finishes his drink and stands, trying to sneak out the back when a loud crash could be heard.

"You..smashed the game?" Loki could be heard, the expressionless voice travelling through the halls. Silence before Thor starts to wail.

"I am sorry brother."

"..."

"Brother." Loki sighs.

"It is okay. I forgive you."

"I love you."

"I know."

"You are not a good team mate."

"I know."


	3. We Will Never Part

**AN: Hey, two in one day! This story can be found under the name 'Fenrir and Loki.'**

* * *

_Avengers One-Shot Collection  
__AlexisHuang101  
__Title: We Will Never Part  
__Paring: Father/Mother!Loki/Children  
__Image: Now and Forever  
__Word Count: 440_

* * *

Loki hated Odin for many decades after the separation of his children.

Hela he could visit, Niflheim was always open for him, or so his daughter said. However, travelling to the world of the dead to see the half-corpse woman was magically exhausting, seeing he couldn't take the Bifrost because Odin forbad it, he had to find some other way of visiting his daughter. The lying and planning was easy, the travelling and arriving was hard. But, Hela always had the time, space and availability to catch up with her father.

Jörmungand was a little harder. On the realm of Midgard, and stuck in a never-ending circle around the large, worthless sphere of dirt, Loki had only visited a handful of times. Twice when he was attempting to take over Midgard, to make sure the Chitari hadn't kept their promise of killing his children if he took too long to open the portal and only four or five times before that. Odin kept Midgard under surveillance constantly, to make sure Loki was keeping his promise of never seeing his children. Jörmungand understood, he wasn't happy about it, but he understood.

But Fenrir was the hardest. Hela and Jörmungand grew up too quickly. Seriously, they did. Two decades had past when they were adults, but for Fenrir, it has been a century and he is still a pup. But, even with Fenrir being within such close proximity, Loki rarely sees his wolf-son, even less so than Hela and Jörmungand. The rooms where Fenrir is held is guarded by so many men Loki has lost count, and on top of that countless wards and numerous spells have been placed so nobody can go in, or out. That is what hurt Loki most. _So close, but yet so far._ The Midgardians are right about one thing, at least.

People judged his children by their looks, told them they were monsters. They judged Loki for birthing, mothering and loving them. They list their faults, they insult their looks and parentage, they hate what they see. But Loki cannot see that, they are each perfect in their own ways in his eyes.

Seeing Hela was easy, she was only a magical trip away.

Jörmungand was harder, he couldn't leave the eternal circle he was trapped in, circling around the dirt ball that was Midgard.

But, Fenrir, Fenrir is harder. He is so close, Loki can almost touch him. Whilst his other children have grown up, Fenrir is still his child.

But Loki hopes – no, knows – that one day, and one day soon, he will see Fenrir.

And then, his life will be perfect.


End file.
